Kyuzo
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = Ja | lengte = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Phatrong | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Kyuzo waren een intelligent species vanop Phatrong. Ze zagen er vaak mager uit, maar waren zeer sterk en erg atlethisch aangelegd. Fysiologie Kyuzo hadden een groene tot roze huid met vier sterke en lange vingers aan elke hand. De meeste Kyuzo waren slank en groot van gestalte en waren erg lenig waardoor ze grote sprongen konden maken. Andere Kyuzo waren kleiner en meer geblokt van gestalte. Hun dicht spierweefsel en snelle reflexen waren afkomstig vanop de zware zwaartekracht op hun thuisplaneet. Op planeten met een gewone zwaartekracht waren Kyuzo geduchte tegenstanders. Op zulke planeten hadden Kyuzos wel problemen met het zicht en de ademhaling. Daarom droegen ze ademhalingsmaskers en speciale lenzen. Er waren twee soorten Kyuzo: sommige Kyuzo hadden samengestelde ogen en een andere soort hadden pupillen die leken op de ogen van mensen. Geleerden hadden geen idee hoe beide soorten waren ontstaan, maar ze waren genetisch combineerbaar, waardoor ze een van beide ogen erfden van hun ouders. Leven Phatrong was een wereld met oceanen die gescheiden werden door dunne continenten die van pool tot pool waren verspreid. De bergketens werden omringd door velden en lage heuvels, maar andere ketens vormden fjorden en canyons. Eer was voor Kyuzo een belangrijk aspect in hun leven. De Kyuzo krijgers hadden een groot eergevoel en men kon deze best niet in vraag stellen. De Kyuzo War Helmet was een traditioneel wapen dat zowel als schild en als wapen dienstdeed. Kyuzo werden vaak ingehuurd als huurlingen of ordehandhavers, omdat men wist dat Kyuzo nooit een contract zouden verbreken dat ze hadden getekend. Ondanks hun groot eergevoel, hadden Kyuzo toch respect voor schurken en schelmen en heel veel van hun mythen gingen over een verstoteling die zich verzette tegen de gevestigde orde en waarden. Kyuzo waren te zien in het universum en niet all Kyuzo waren huurlingen of krijgers. Ze vervulden tal van beroepen, gaande van landbouwer tot handelaar. Kyuzo spraken liefst hun eigen taal. Ze vonden Basic moeilijk om te praten en grammaticaal verwarrend. Kyuzo rekenden op elektronische vertaaleenheden of op droids om te communiceren met niet-Kyuzo. Samenleving Kyuzo waren een volk dat zich zeer bewust van politiek. Hun samenleving was begonnen met stadsstaten die grote geografische gebieden bezetten. Kyuzo identificeerden zichzelf als een bewoner van een van die staten of steden. De steden waren verspreid over de continenten. Hoewel de staten dus over hun eigen politieke situatie beslisten, kwamen ze toch overeen om een gezamelijke gezant te sturen naar de Republic Senate. Na de opheffing van de Imperial Senate nam een Imperial Governor deze functie waar. Daarnaast bestonden er Clovocs, onafhankelijke organisaties van allerlei krijgers en strijders met hun eigen regels en gewoonten. Die regels stonden los van het politieke klimaat van de regio waarin ze gevestigd waren. Clovocs bestonden uit nobele krijgers die streden voor het goede, maar er waren ook Clovocs met medogenloze misdadigers. De staten sloten deals met Clovocs in verband met de bescherming en militaire aanwezigheid. Deze deals waren complex en hadden vaak te maken met omkoping en smeergeld. Het gebeurde niet zelden dat een staat overmeesterd werd op het moment dat een Clovoc zijn steun stopzette. Sommige Clovocs spoorden hun leden aan om buiten Phatrong actief te zijn, terwijl andere Clovocs dat net verboden. Desalnietemin waren lang niet alle Kyuzo lid van een Clovoc. Het Empire trok zich in principe niet veel aan van de Clovocs, tenzij ze niet anders konden. Zolang Phatrong de nodige belastingen betaalde, oefende het Empire relatief weinig invloed uit op de planeet. Toch waren er zeker en vast Kuyzo-aanhangers van de Rebel Alliance op Phatrong. Dat waren niet altijd leden van Clovocs, maar eveneneens diplomaten, ingenieurs en wetenschappers. Bekende Kyuzo De Bounty Hunter Embo was één van de beruchtste Kyuzo. Ook Constable Zuvio was een Kyuzo. Achter de Schermen *De Kyuzo werden eerst Phatrong genoemd. Dat werd in de Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia echter de thuiswereld van Embo (en mogelijk van de Kyuzo). Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bounty Hunters **Sphere of Influence **The Box **Crisis on Naboo **Bounty **Eminence *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Bron *Aliens of the Galaxy *Forged in Battle *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Bounty Hunters *CW Personages - Embo category:Sentients category:Kyuzo